


First Meet

by bowybowi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But I've heard that they sent letter to each other, It's a ghost ship, M/M, so why not?
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowybowi/pseuds/bowybowi
Summary: What if Percival Graves had known Theseus Scamander since WWI. I just wanna write about their relationship.This fic was written in Thai language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard they've sent letter to each other, so maybe they're friends for too long. Mayby since World War I.  
> and I ship them, why not?
> 
> This fic was written in Thai language.

คนเรามักจะชอบอะไรที่สว่างสดใส หรืออยู่ด้วยแล้วสบายใจ เขาเองก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น ถึงเขาไม่ค่อยแสดงออกทางสีหน้าก็ตาม

ผู้ชายร่างสมส่วน ตัวสูง ผมสีน้ำตาลแดงจ้าสะท้อนแดดเป็นประกาย แม้สนามรบจะมีฝุ่นฟุ้งก็ไม่สามารถปิดบังรอยยิ้มกว้าง เขาสวมเสื้อเชิ้ตทับด้วยกั๊กสีดำ คลุมร่างกายทับด้วยโค้ตยาวสีดำอีกตัว ท่าทางจะเป็นมือปราบมารเหมือนกับเขา

เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์จ้องคนคนนั้นอยู่นานจนอีกฝ่ายรู้ตัว หันสบตาเขาด้วยความสงสัย เพอร์ซิวัลกระแอมไอพลางหลบหน้าหนีด้วยความรู้สึกว่าเสียมารยาทที่จ้องอีกฝ่ายแบบนั้น แต่ก็ไม่ต้องขวยเขินนาน หัวหน้ากองเดินมาคุยกับเขาพอดี

"คุณเกรฟส์มาถึงนานหรือยัง คุณตามผมมาสิ ผมจะพาไปรู้จักกับพ่อมดจากอังกฤษ"  
หัวหน้ากองเดินนำเขาไปยังกลุ่มคนที่เมื่อครู่เขายืนจ้องอยู่ ชายวัยกลางคนรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนใจขึ้นมาทันที

พ่อมดในกลุ่มนั้นหันมาทำความเคารพหัวหน้าของเขา แต่นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลคู่นั้นยังมองเขาอย่างใคร่รู้

"สวัสดี ผมพาพ่อมดคนใหม่จากมาคูซ่ามาให้รู้จัก เขาชื่อเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ เขาจะมาร่วมรบแนวหน้ากับพวกคุณ" 

เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ยิ้มเล็กน้อย และจับมือกับพ่อมดทุกคน และผู้ชายผมสีแดงคนนั้นเป็นคนสุดท้าย  
"สวัสดีครับ ผมธีซีอุส สคามันเดอร์" สคามันเดอร์ยิ้มให้เขา ท่าทางร่าเริงเป็นมิตรจนเพอร์ซิวัลรู้สึกแสบตา  
"สวัสดีครับ คุณสคามันเดอร์" เพอร์ซิวัลเก็บมาดนิ่ง เขาไม่ใช่คนกระโตกกระตาก หรือแสดงออกทางสีหน้าไปหมดทุกอย่างเหมือนเช่นคนนี้ ดูท่าทางก็รู้ว่าสนใจเขา

"ผมได้ยินชื่อคุณมานานแล้วครับคุณเกรฟส์ ว่าคุณทั้งฉลาดและแข็งแกร่ง ผมดีใจที่ได้เจอกับคุณเสียที"  
"ผมไม่โด่งดังขนาดนั้นหรอกครับ"  
"ไม่หรอกครับ!" ดวงตาคู่นั้นเป็นประกาย เจ้าตัวดูชื่นชมเขาอย่างเห็นได้ชัด จนเกรฟส์รู้สึกดีใจที่ถูกชม ทั้งๆที่เขาไม่เคยดีใจกับคำชมของใคร

เขาไม่เคยดีใจกับวีรกรรม

"ผมดีใจนะครับที่ได้คุณมาร่วมแนวหน้ากับเรา"  
"ด้วยความยินดีครับ"

เพอร์ซิวัลอยากจะเดินออกจากตรงนั้นเต็มที เขารู้สึกว่าชายคนนี้จะส่องสว่างเกินไปสำหรับคนที่เป็นสีเทาค่อนไปทางสีดำเช่นเขา

"เอาล่ะ ถึงเวลาที่ผมต้องไปตรวจกองอื่นแล้ว โชคดีทุกคน"  
"สวัสดีครับ"

พวกเขาทำความเคารพ เพอร์ซิวัลลอบถอนหายใจและออกเดินตามหัวหน้า

"เอ่อ เดี๋ยวครับ คุณเกรฟส์"  
"ครับ คุณสคามันเดอร์" เพอร์ซิวัลมองหน้าอีกฝ่ายพลางคิดว่าคนคนนี้จะทำหน้าอย่างไรนะ ถ้ารู้ว่าวีรกรรมที่เขาได้รับการสรรเสริญมันไม่ขาวสะอาดอย่างที่มาคูซ่าบอกออกไป

รอยยิ้มสว่างสดใสจะเหือดหายไป แล้วความหวาดผวาปรากฏแทนหรือเปล่า

ชายคนนี้ไม่ควรเข้าใกล้เขา

"เย็นนี้ผมชวนคุณมารับประทานอาหารเย็นด้วยกันนะครับ ได้ไหมครับ"

เพอร์ซิวัลควรจะตอบปฏิเสธ แต่หัวของเขาไม่ทำตามใจสั่งขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น เพอร์ซิวัลพยักหน้าตอบก่อนที่เขาจะทันเอ่ยปากปฏิเสธ ธีซีอุสยิ้มกว้างให้เขาและพูดขอบคุณไปแล้ว

"เป็นเกียรติมากครับ แล้วเจอกันครับ คุณเกรฟส์"

ชายผู้นั้นเดินกลับไปหาเพื่อนพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง และพูดคุยหยอกล้อกับเพื่อนเป็นปกติ เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ได้แต่ถอนหายใจ

เขาควรจะควบคุมตนเองให้หนัก คนประเภทนี้ทำให้เขาเสียการควบคุมตนเองได้ง่าย และคงไม่ใช่เรื่องดีเท่าไหร่ที่จะทำลายความคิดอันสวยหรูของเด็กหนุ่ม

เพอร์ซิวัลยิ้มกริ่ม

แต่อยากรู้เหมือนกันว่าสีขาวจะปนเปื้อนสีดำได้มากขนาดไหน

**Author's Note:**

> //สูดกาว ฟืดดดดดดด  
> เรือผีแบบไม่มีที่มาที่ไป มีแค่ข้อมูลอันเล็กน้อยว่าเขาเป็นเพื่อนกัน แล้วเอามาจับคู่เฉยเลยค่ะ
> 
> คิดว่าเขาน่าจะรู้จักกันตอนไปรบสงครามโลกครั้งที่1 แต่คงคนละหน่วยกับนิวท์ นิวท์เลยไม่รู้จักเกรฟส์  
> ตอนแรกจะให้เป็นคุณเกรฟส์ใสๆ แต่ก็แอบคิดว่า น่าจะอันตรายเหมือนกันนะคะคนนี้  
> ส่วนตัวละครคุณพี่ธีซีอุสนี่มโนล้วน แงงง ให้ตรงข้ามกับนิวท์เลยค่ะ ยิ้มเก่ง คุยเก่ง กล้า บ้าบิ่น รูปร่างอาจจะพอๆกัน จริงๆตามชื่อควรจะเป็นคนร่างยักษ์ใช่ไหมคะ แต่คิดว่าคนตระกูลเดียวกันก็ไม่น่าจะขนาดตัวต่างกันมาก
> 
> กวักมือทุกคนลงเรือ


End file.
